Duke/Quotes
Masking up * "Let the play begin." * "Our task beckons." * "So the curtain rises." * "Let's get to work." Calling Crewmates * "Hey ?, follow me, onward." * "? Come on, follow me." * "? Follow me, HO." Dominating Civilians * "Don't raise your head unless you want a Darwin award." * "Find that zen place in your mind, and stay down." * "Find a comfortable position and relax." * "Stay down, and I won't shoot." * "Get down." * "Down, dammit!" * "Don't move, stay down." * "Just breathe calmly and think of a happy place." * "Look at the floor, not at me." * "On the floor." * "Stay down, try to meditate or something." * "Your safety depends on your behavior." * "Hit the floor." Cops/Swats * "Hands up!" * "Digits in the air!" * "Drop your weapon." * ”Reach for the sky.” * "Hands up, now." * "On your knees!" * "Kneel before the Duke!" * "On your knees, now." * "Cuffs on, now." * "Put your cuffs on!" Completing a Heist * "Perfect. Almost a shame no one saw it." (After finishing a heist in stealth) * "Fantastic!" * "Fantastic! But my dry cleaner will be working overtime!" Stealth Spotting a camera * "Stay off the CCTV." * "CCTV, over there." * "Watch it, CCTV." * "Watch the camera." * "Watch that camera." * "It's a camera." * "Camera." * "Camera, right there." * "There's a camera, there!" Spotting a guard * "It's a guard." * "Look out, guard." * "There's a guard." * "There's a guard there." * "Watch the guard." * "Guard." * "Watch that guard." * "Watch out for the guard." Assault Wave Inbound * "The horrors!" Special Enemies Bulldozers * "It's a dozer!" * "Dozer alert!" Killing Bulldozers * "The dozer is dead." * "I got the dozer." Shields * "It's a shield!" * "Watch the shield!" Killing Shields * "The shield is down!" * "The shield is dead!" Tasers * "It's a taser!" Killing Tasers * "The taser is dead." * "The taser will be tasing no more." Cloakers * "Cloaker!" Killing Cloakers * "I got the cloaker." * "The cloaker is dead!" Snipers * "Look out, sniper!" * "Look out, it's a sniper!" Killing Snipers * "The sniper is dead." * "I got the sniper!" Medics * "They have a medic!" * "Watch out, medic!" Killing Medics * "Medic, heal thyself!" * "Physician, heal thyself!" SWAT Van Turret * Damn, a turret! * It's a turret! * Watch it, they got a turret! * "A turret!" Captain Winters * "It's the captain!" * "Watch the captain!" Using Inspire Skill * "Come on!" * "Run!" * "Faster!" * "No time for a nap!" * "You, wake up!" * "Come on, get up!" Pager Responses * "Hey control, nothing to report." * "No excitement to report control, all is normal." * "Everything's calm here, no news." * "I was just off to the bathroom, sorry for not telling you." * "Thanks for calling, I was getting lonely, very thoughtful of you." * "I slipped and fell on the radio *laugh* how embarrassing." * "Sorry control, I was just feeling strange there for a moment." * "Not a great deal going on here, nope." Deployables * "Does anyone need a band aid?" * "Medical bag is ready." * "I dropped an ammo bag here." * "Who would like a bag of bullets?" * "Ammunition for everyone." * "First aid kit ready." * "There's a first aid kit here." * "I deployed a first aid kit." * "I deployed a body bag case." Throwables * "Fire in the hole!" * "Grenade!" * "Cover your ears!" * "A little present." * "How do you like this?" Tear Gas Flashbangs Smoke Grenade * "Smoke grenade! Wait until the smoke clears!" Directions Health & Bleed-out Low Health *''"AAH! Someone get me a medic bag!"'' *''"Medic baaag!"'' *''"Agh! I'm hurt. Can anyone spare a medical bag?"'' *''"Agh! Medic bag!"'' Asking for Help (During Bleed-Out) * ", I need help!" * ", can you help me?" * ", I need a hand here!" * ", can you help me here?" Low Ammunition Objectives Drill Restart Drill/Saw/Hack Stopped Unbagged Loot Spotted Map Specific Quotes Birth of Sky * "Let's GOOOO!!" * "Whoa-haaaaaw!" Safe House Talking to a Specific Heister Talking to Any Heister CPU-Controlled Only Casing Mode Assault Wave * "Let slip the dogs of war!" * "It's not tidy, but it's exciting!" * "They're really asking for it, aren't they?" * "Send more cops, please!" * "This might hurt!" Acknowledging Player Command * "Coming!" * "On my way!" * "Alright." * "Okay." * "Understood." Reviving Player/A.I. * "That looks like a mortal wound."